One day to late
by Tzai-Ishida-Takenouchi
Summary: Que sucederá cuando Draco Malfoy cometa el peor error de su vida y no se dé cuenta de que tal vez podría ser demasiado tarde para enmendarlo.


Un día puede ser demasiado tarde

Es un song fic inspirado en la canción ONE DAY TO LATE de Skillet.

Es increíble lo fácil que lastimamos a aquellos que decimos amar, y lo difícil que es pedir una disculpa. En ocasiones se postergan u omiten las actividades o todo a aquello que conlleva a pasar tiempo con nuestros seres queridos.

Que sucederá cuando Draco Malfoy cometa el peor error de su vida y no se dé cuenta de que tal vez podría ser demasiado tarde para enmendarlo.

También está publicado en otra pag web, por si lo encuentran, no es plagio, está hasta con el mismo nombre de usuario.

Disclaimer: los personajes pertencen a JK Rowling, Warner Bross y empresas asociadas, yo únicamente los utilizo para mi diversión sin fines de lucro.

Por favor, comenten!

Era una hermosa noche, las estrellas brillaban con gran intensidad, y una increíble luna llena brindaba luz a lo que sería una espectacular noche de lluvia de estrellas, esa noticia había sido publicada hace un par de semanas, y desde entonces se encontraba preparando ese momento para que fuese perfecto, inolvidable; esta prometía ser la mejor noche de sus vidas. Hermione Granger tenía preparados todos los detalles para su segundo aniversario de noviazgo con Draco Malfoy. Tal vez no había sido su mejor año, ya que el chico se encontraba haciéndose cargo de los negocios de su padre y la tenía algo abandonada, pero aun así ella le amaba.

Tic tac escucha la cuenta regresiva del reloj

Desearía que la aguja de los minutos pudieran ser rebobinados

Tengo tanto que hacer y mucho que decir

Mañana podría ser demasiado tarde

Draco Malfoy estaba demasiado ocupado con el papeleo, tenía poco tiempo, los accionistas no le dejaban en paz, le tenían totalmente ocupado y tenía trabajo como para no dormir en una semana, lo peor es que este aumentaba a diario, y claro, hoy perdería el resto de la noche en "su segundo aniversario de noviazgo" pensó con rin tin tin; es que como era posible que Hermione fuera tan egoísta por Dios!

Siente momento dormir en el pasado

Como la arena a través de un reloj de arena

En la locura supongo que me olvide

De hacer todas las cosas que dije

-Ring! Ring! - El teléfono de la oficina sonaba sin cesar, seguramente sería de nuevo ella, solamente llevaba unos minutos de retraso – Ring Ring – el endemoniado aparato no se callaba, así que con furia contestó.

- HOLA? – vociferó.

- A … Amor?... – cuestionó una tímida castaña – y al no recibir respuesta continuó – solamente quería saber cuánto tiempo te hacía falta? Y si podrías comprar unas cosas que olvidé yo? – preguntó con voz temblorosa sin imaginar si quiera lo terrible que sería la respuesta.

- CUÁNTO TIEMPO? COMPRAR COSAS? QUIÉN DIABLOS CREES QUE SOY? – Gritaba un furioso Malfoy por teléfono – TARDARÉ LO QUE NECESITE! Y TÚ ME ESPERARAS HASTA QUE LLEGUE Y PUNTO! ADEMÁS SI NECESITAS COMPRAR ALGO NO SEAS INÚTIL Y HAZLO TÚ! – Y fueron las últimas palabras que una llorosa castaña escuchó antes de que le cortaran la llamada.

El tiempo pasa

Nunca pensé que acabaría

Un paso atrás

Ahora he hecho mi mente para arriba

Hoy voy a intentar un poco más duro

Voy a hacer cada minuto más largo

Voy a aprender a perdonar y olvidar

Porque no tenemos tiempo, así que voy a hacerlo mejor posible

Hermione tomó las llaves del Mercedes y limpiándose las lágrimas se dirigió hacia el súper mercado más cercano, el cual se encontraba a unos tres kilómetros más o menos de su casa. Simplemente iba dolida, ella le había tenido demasiada paciencia, le amaba, era ella quien le escuchaba cuando su padre le obligaba a hacer todas las cosas que él odiaba, ella organizaba su aniversario, se esmeraba para que él se sintiera a gusto, y como recompensa recibió esas crueles palabras en lugar de unas llenas de amor por su aniversario.

Manejaba de manera autómata, tanto que no se percató que en ese momento una mini van se saltó la reglamentación vial e intentó una peligrosa maniobra en la vía en la que manejaba la ojimiel, la cual, lo último que vio fue una luz y luego mucho dolor.

Hoy voy a amar a mis enemigos

Ayudaré a alguien que me necesita

Haré un cambio, para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor

"Ya que Mañana podría ser un día demasiado tarde

Un día demasiado tarde

Un día demasiado tarde

Ring! Ring! – otra vez ese horrible aparato le interrumpía - Ring! Rin! – otra vez Hermione pensó, como es que ella nunca se cansaba de molestarle, era una pesada a veces, es que ese comportamiento tan romántico no era lo suyo, ese Draco había quedado en el pasado. – Ring! Ring! – más en esta ocasión decidió ignorar el asqueroso sonido del teléfono.

Diez minutos habían transcurrido y el teléfono no dejaba de sonar, así que molesto lo levantó y vociferó – HERMIONE TE DIJE QUE … ! Disculpe – su semblante y tono cambiaron abruptamente a uno preocupado y lleno de remordimiento – sí señor, entiendo, ya voy hacia allá.

Tomó rápidamente sus cosas y descuidadamente se fijó en la hora que marcaba su reloj y se sorprendió, eran las once de la noche, y se supone que su cita sería a las ocho…

Tic toc escucho mi vida pasar

No puedo borrar y no puedo retroceder

De todas las cosas que lamento, lo más que hago

Es que ojalá hubiera pasado más tiempo contigo

"Un grave accidente, lo sentimos pero no sabremos si sobrevivirá" eso fue lo último que recordaba de las palabras del doctor mientras conducía a toda velocidad dirigiéndose hacia el hospital donde se encontraba ella. Diez palabras, cincuenta y tres letras, le habían conmocionado más que cualquier otra cosa.

Aquí está mi oportunidad para un nuevo comienzo

Guardé lo mejor para un final mejor

Y si ahora fuera el final lo que usted vería

Usted obtendrá lo mejor de mí

El tiempo pasa

Nunca pensé que acabaría

Un paso atrás

Ahora he hecho mi mente para arriba

Al llegar le hicieron sentarse a esperar, le dijeron que se calmara, pero como lo iba a hacer si la mujer que ama se encontraba en esa terrible situación. Un momento, ¿la mujer que ama?, cómo pudo ser tan ciego?, la amaba y más que a su vida, sin ella jamás habría llegado a ser la mitad de importante que era ahora. Sin sus suaves besos y sus delicados abrazos que le llenaban de paz. Cuando ella le miraba con sus cálidos ojos color miel lograba transmitirle tanto valor.

Definitivamente eran un idiota, la estaba perdiendo, y sin haberle dicho cuanto la amaba, que moriría si ella lo hacía, pedirle perdón por lo patán que se comportó en su aniversario, definitivamente se le hacía tarde; el tiempo se le iba entre las manos y no lo podía detener. Justamente en ese momento se dio cuenta de que esa dulce castaña era la mujer de su vida, la mujer ideal, alguien que simplemente él no merecía.

El doctor se acercaba con pasos lentos hacia él, era el momento de saber si era demasiado tarde.

Hoy voy a intentar un poco más duro

Voy a hacer cada minuto más largo

Voy a aprender a perdonar y olvidar

Porque no tenemos tiempo, así que voy a hacerlo mejor posible

Hoy voy a amar a mis enemigos

Ayudaré a alguien que me necesita

Haré un cambio, para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor

"Ya que Mañana podría ser un día demasiado tarde

Un día demasiado tarde

Un día demasiado tarde

Lágrimas resbalaban sin vergüenza por sus mejillas; ya había transcurrido un año desde el accidente, lo que quiere decir que se encontraban en la fecha de su tercer aniversario, y curiosamente al igual que aquel día, una lluvia de estrellas se pronosticaba.

Dos pares de ojos lloraban de felicidad.

Un ojigris tomaba de la cintura a una castaña y le hacía dar vueltas alrededor del jardín, sí, ambos lloraban, Draco Malfoy le había propuesto matrimonio a Hermione Granger, y ella había contestado que sí. Así que bajo las estrellas fugaces y la luna como testigos, se habían jurado amor eterno. Ese fue un año maravilloso, que con el tiempo mejoraba de manera increíble; siguieron trabajando, pero lo hacían con amor y no por compromiso, se recordaban cuanto se amaban cada vez que podían, y hacían de los cortos minutos, una eternidad de besos y caricias.

Ellos vivían el hoy como si fuera el último, no esperarían hasta que mañana fuera demasiado tarde.


End file.
